


Un gato para cada día de la semana

by Nerea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerea/pseuds/Nerea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Me uno a la fiesta de las solteronas. ¿Las sesentonas se conforman con un gato? Pues yo quiero uno para cada día de la semana... En una semana pueden ocurrir muchas cosas y yo quiero demostrar que una soltera necesita un gato a su lado, ¡sólo por si acaso!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un gato para cada día de la semana

**Disclaimer** **: Si tuviese algún derecho sobre los personajes de este fic o lo relacionado a J.K Rowling, estaría en las Maldivas con Oliver Wood masajeándome, no escribiendo este fic.**

 **UN GATO PARA CADA DÍA DE LA SEMANA**

Estar soltera no está tan mal, ¿no? Bueno, al menos así me consuelo cada vez que pienso en él.

Él. Cuando su rostro viene a mi mente sigo suspirando como una colegiala. Como cuando yo tenía tan sólo catorce años y él estaba en el último curso de Hogwarts. Ciertamente, no sé por qué me molestaba en gastar mis pensamientos en un chico como Oliver. ¿Locura? Llámalo amor. Estaba claro que no tenía ni la más mínima oportunidad: él era mucho más mayor que yo y no tenía la cabeza puesta en las chicas precisamente. Su amante eterno era el Quidditch y mis ojos derretidos cada vez que pasaba a mi lado le pasaban totalmente inadvertidos.

Vale, está bien. Todos hemos tenido nuestros amores platónicos de adolescentes. El problema es cuando tienes casa propia, un empleo estable y sigues pensando en aquel chico que te gustaba cuando estabas en cuarto.

Patético, ¿verdad? Pero… ¿cómo lo puedo explicar? Oliver es… Oliver. Diablos, él es el chico que por primera vez me dijo "eres buena jugando al Quidditch, Bell". Vale, sí, lo admito, el temblor de mi pierna derecha es porque tengo frío, no porque aún me emocione al recordarlo.

Vale, ahora parezco una quinceañera descontrolada. Nadie lo entiende… nadie entiende que para el resto Oliver era "el capitán obsesionado con el Quidditch", pero para mí era mucho más… el problema es que él no se supo dar cuenta.

La gente no lo veía, pero yo sí. Siempre miraba más por los demás que por él mismo. Cuando Sirius Black atacó el castillo en su último curso y tuvimos que dormir en el Gran Comedor se puso a jugar con sus miniaturas de Qudditch con los niños de primero para que no tuviesen miedo. Claro, que eso yo lo sé no porque le estuviese espiando ni nada parecido, es que da la "casualidad" de que puso su saco al lado del mío.

Bueno… está bien. Yo "accidentalmente" dejé caer mi saco al lado del suyo. Pero sólo porque nuestro capitán tenía que estar salvo, ¿vale? No porque estuviese obsesionada con él…

En fin, hoy he decidido que estar soltera está muy bien. Muy bien. No tienes responsabilidades, no le debes nada a nadie y… puedes tener los gatos que quieras sin que te miren mal.

Sí, quiero ser la bruja solterona con gatos a los que cuidar. Es mejor que estar sola de verdad en una casa tan grande (bueno, grande para una persona, porque no tengo tantos galeones de oro en Gringotts).

Y yo he decidido que quiero tener un gato para cada día de la semana, para que esté conmigo en mis momentos "Campanilleros" (Oliver me llamaba Campanilla por mi apellido).

 **Un gato los lunes para que me despierte de un desmayo**

Yo trabajo como periodista deportiva en el Profeta. Sí, no es el empleo del siglo, pero me ayuda a pagar las facturas, y, lo más importante, a ahorrar para la Saeta de Fuego que quiero comprar. Hace tiempo que le tengo puesto el ojo, cada vez que paso por el escaparate. Mi trabajo tiene que ver con el Quidditch y no me disgusta lo que hago, pero no he dejado de entrenar y de presentarme a mil pruebas para un día poderme dedicar profesionalmente a mi pasión.

Oliver es reserva en el Puddlemere United y últimamente todos están obsesionados con él, especialmente "Corazón de Bruja", que se empeña en sacarle un romance con una de las cazadoras del equipo.

Pues ahora el Profeta no tiene otra cosa que hacer que mandarme a entrevistar a Oliver Wood. El mismísimo Oliver Wood.

Casi me muero de los sofocos que me empezaron a entrar. Veía el suelo doble, de verdad. Mi jefe no dejaba de repetirme "Katie, ¿estás bien?" y yo asentía con la cabeza mientras mi pierna derecha (otra vez, ¡la condenada!) no dejaba de temblar como si tuviese vida propia.

Hace años que no veo a Oliver. Desde que dejó Hogwarts, de hecho. Bueno, me mandó algunas lechuzas cuando me ingresaron en San Mungo. Sólo quería saber cómo estaba porque se enteró de mi accidente con el colgante. Fueron un par de lechuzas tipo "¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Cómo te va la vida?" que enseguida se esfumaron (vale, yo fui la última en escribir, pero debo alegar en mi defensa que él me hacía una pregunta al final: tenía que responder).

Así que tengo que hacerlo. Es mi trabajo. La entrevista es para mañana por la mañana… ¡casi no me va a dar tiempo a prepararla! ¿Sabrá él que se la voy a hacer yo? ¿Qué dirá al verme? ¿Será incómoda?

 **Un gato los martes para contarle que le vi**

Golpeé la puerta de la casa. Unos golpecitos tímidos y asustadizos que no se atrevían a ser escuchados.

Pero Oliver, entre sus atributos, debe tener buen oído, porque vino al instante.

— ¡Katie! — exclamó, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja — El jefe de prensa del equipo me dijo ayer que eras tú la que me iba a entrevistar. ¡No me lo podía creer! ¡Campanilla!

Tranquila. Te ha llamado Campanilla, pero no pasa nada. Son los viejos tiempos, no te alteres. Le mostré una sonrisa que transmitía más seguridad de la que en realidad sentía. Pero cualquiera que se hubiese fijado en mis piernas de gelatina hubiese sabido que era el nerviosismo en persona.

— Yo también me enteré ayer. ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo!

Él me invitó a entrar y me pidió que me sentase en un amplio sofá. Los dos nos miramos unos instantes, sin saber bien qué decir.

— Así que trabajas para el Profeta. — rompió el hielo Oliver.

— Sí. — sonreí yo nerviosamente — No es el mejor empleo del mundo, pero bueno… al menos tiene algo que ver con el Quidditch.

Oliver frunció el ceño, ya que vio que yo no estaba muy convencida:

— Pero tú quieres algo más, ¿no?

Yo me encogí de hombros, sin querer darle mucha importancia:

— Querer, querer… nunca se puede tener todo. — me conformé.

Cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta, llevábamos ya media hora charlando sin parar, contando mil anécdotas (casi todas de Quidditch) y recordando los tiempos de Hogwarts. Oliver mencionó unas doce veces (no exagero) lo orgulloso que estaba de haber ganado la Copa de Quidditch en su último curso:

— Eras muy buena cazadora, me gustaba tenerte en el equipo. — me confesó — No entiendo cómo no te ha fichado ningún equipo.

Yo me sonrojé, con mi pierna de gelatina molestándome por el cumplido:

— Bueno… la verdad es que desde que dejé Hogwarts no he podido hacer una sola prueba bien… no sé… no tengo la confianza que tenía contigo.

Oliver me miró directamente a los ojos. Por su expresión pude notar que le había conmovido lo que había dicho. Me medio sonrió y yo me puse tan nerviosa que pronto cambié de tema:

— Tendríamos que empezar la entrevista, ¿no crees? — sugerí.

Llevaba ya un tiempo siendo periodista, pero nunca había tenido una entrevista tan cercana. Me sentí tan… cómoda. Fue increíble, porque cada cosa que le preguntaba llevaba a mil anécdotas y momentos que teníamos en común:

— ¿Te acuerdas de cuando los gemelos te llenaron la cama de babosas? — se reía Oliver, que parecía muy divertido ante el sufrimiento ajeno.

— Ah, ¿sí? Parece que soy la única a la que gastaban bromas, ¿no, señor "ranas de chocolate"?

— ¡Eso no! ¡Por favor, eso no! — me rogó, entre risas.

Los dos nos empezamos a reír, recordando cómo los gemelos encantaron a Oliver, con lo que él sólo podía decir "ranas de chocolate" cada vez que abría la boca.

La verdad es que era curioso, porque Oliver siempre había sido un gran forofo de las ranas de chocolate, entre entrenamiento y entrenamiento siempre comía alguna, pero desde que los gemelos le gastaron la broma ya nunca le volvimos a ver comiendo ninguna.

Cuando nos despedimos, mis piernas permanecían quietas, incapaces de moverse, rebelándose contra lo que le decía su cerebro. No se querían ir. Pero… lo inevitable tiene que llegar, antes o después.

 **Un gato los miércoles para que me tranquilice mientras espero una lechuza**

Nunca me había mordido las uñas, pero ahora parecía una opción interesante comenzar a hacerlo. Miraba a la ventana como una histérica y cada cinco segundos (aunque a mí me parecían minutos) miraba el reloj. Las dos, las tres…

Vale, quizás me había hecho demasiadas ilusiones. Tener una charla agradable con el chico de tus sueños no hace que las cosas cambien de la noche a la mañana, ¿verdad?

Pero la parte testaruda y quinceañera dentro de mí parecía pensar que sí…

Apreté con más fuerza la taza de té que sostenía entre mis manos. Era ya la tercera que me tomaba. Apreté con más fuerza, apreté, apreté y…

— ¡Mierda! — grité, muerta de dolor. No sólo había roto la taza, sino que el té hirviendo me estaba quemando las piernas.

Fui corriendo a la ducha a darme agua fría, mientras maldecía mentalmente a Oliver Wood por hacer que me pasasen tremendas tonterías. ¡Diablos, ya tenía cierta edad!

¡Ay, dolía mucho! ¡Maldita sea! Me recosté sobre la cama, soplando y resoplando del dolor. Esperaba que no me quedase marca ni nada. Si quedaba con Oliver y me veía las piernas así… ¡por Dios, que estábamos en verano! Mi vestuario enseñaba piernas sí o sí en esta época del año.

Ya estaba pensando en él otra vez, como si tuviese posibilidades de verle… había que admitirlo: no tenía ninguna posibilidad.

Pero la ley de Murphy es muy poderosa, y esta vez para bien. Cuanto antes lo daba por terminado, antes me llegaba una lechuza.

 _Katie,_

 _Tengo una sorpresa. Mañana a las seis reúnete conmigo en Oxford Street._

 _Saludos,_

 _Oliver_

Me quedé sin habla. ¿Es que había participado en la lotería y no lo sabía?

 **Un gato los jueves para que ronronee cuando le enseño mis modelitos**

Vale, no tenía quemaduras visibles. Había tenido suerte y había sido superficial. Pero esos pelitos había que quitarlos lo antes posible. ¡Varita, varita!

¿Por qué cuando te depilabas con magia dolía? ¿No había alguien lo suficientemente inteligente como para inventar un hechizo que fuese indoloro?

Tenía casi toda la colección de vestidos sobre la cama. No soy del tipo de chicas superficiales que viven pendientes de la moda, pero, entendedme, ¡se trataba de quedar con Oliver!

Al final me decidí por un vestido de flores muy sencillo y veraniego y, lo más importante: cómodo. Quería ser yo misma cuando estuviese con él, nada de máscaras.

Una sorpresa, una sorpresa… ¿a qué se refería Oliver con eso? Estaba intrigadísima, no era un comportamiento muy propio de él actuar como si no hubiesen pasado los años y andar con sorpresitas…

Y ahí estaba, a las seis menos diez (bueno, en realidad era menos cuarto, lo admito) esperando que apareciese Oliver. No entendía por qué me había citado en el Londres muggle, ¿tanto había cambiado en estos años?

Por fin llegó él, con un aire misterioso y una sonrisa divertida entre sus labios:

— Te vas a divertir mucho hoy. — me dijo a modo de saludo.

Yo arqueé la ceja, todavía sorprendida. ¿Qué era lo que tenía preparado?

— El otro día dijiste que te faltaba confianza a la hora de hacer las pruebas de Quidditch…

Ya no seguí escuchando. Quidditch. Quidditch. Quidditch. Siempre lo mismo. ¿Cómo había sido tan ilusa? Oliver Wood parecía no tener nada más en su cabeza que quaffles.

— Ya casi estamos. — me decía mientras caminábamos.

— ¿Hay algún campo de Quidditch por aquí? No lo entiendo…

— No, no vamos a un campo de Quidditch.

Oliver cada vez me tenía más intrigada. ¿Qué se traía entre manos? Entonces llegamos a un local pequeño y destartalado, con unas letras luminosas y pasadas de moda que decían "Academia Babel".

— ¿Qué es esto? — le pregunté, atónita.

— Georgina te lo mostrará. — se limitó a responder él.

— ¿Georgina? — no salía de mi sorpresa.

— Sí, una de las cazadoras de mi equipo. — aclaró él — ya verás, seguro que te cae muy bien.

¿Georgina? ¡No podía ser! ¡Ésa era la bruja con la que emparejaban a Oliver en Corazón de Bruja!

Me revolví de la rabia pensando que por un momento había pensado que tenía posibilidades con él… ilusa.

— Hola Katie. — me sonrió una chica rubia y muy guapa — soy Georgina. — y me ofreció la mano.

Estaba como en un estado de shock. Primero, no entendía qué hacíamos en una academia de baile y segundo no sabía qué hacía Georgina ahí y… lo más importante: qué tenía todo esto que ver con el Quidditch.

— Ésta es la academia en la que solía hacer ballet cuando era niña. — me dijo.

— ¿Ballet? — no entendía ni una sola palabra de lo que decía.

— Perdona, no sabía que no estabas familiarizada con los muggles. — se disculpó ella — El ballet es un baile clásico entre los muggles.

— ¿Baile? Pero, ¿qué tiene todo esto que ver con el Quidditch? — seguía sin entender una palabra.

Entonces fue Oliver el que habló, muy emocionado:

— Georgina me contó el otro día que las clases de bellet… balliet… ¡cómo se diga!, le vinieron muy bien para tener confianza en sí misma y… ¿no era eso lo que te faltaba? — dijo resuelto, como si hubiese descubierto un tesoro oculto.

Yo empecé a reírme. No sé si era simple risa histérica o si de verdad todo aquello me causaba tanta gracia…

— No sé qué tiene que ver el baile con la confianza. — yo seguía en mis trece.

— Ayuda mucho al equilibrio personal. Una serie de movimientos básicos ayuda a relajar mucho el cuerpo y también a disciplinarlo. Eso es esencial para el Quidditch. — Oliver y ella intercambiaron una mirada cómplice que me mató por dentro.

— Yo no pienso bailar. — y estaba resuelta. No pensaba hacerlo.

— Claro que lo harás. — se rió Georgina, tomándome del brazo y llevándome a una barra con un espejo.

¿Qué se pensaba la rubia esta? ¿Qué confianzas eran esas? No pensaba hacerlo y punto.

— No, creo que no me has entendido bien. — sonreí sarcásticamente — he dicho que no pienso bailar.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Te ayudará mucho! ¡Y más delante de una desconocida! — me decía ella — ¡Te ayudará a afrontar tus miedos!

— Desde luego no con Oliver delante. — sólo de pensarlo me entraban náuseas.

Georgina me miró con mirada cómplice, moviendo la cabeza a ambos lados en un gesto tranquilizador:

— Delante de quien sea, Katie.

Pues sí. Al final acabé bailando. Fue uno de los momentos más humillantes y embarazosos de mi vida. En realidad… eso no parecía un baile. Mover la pierna, colocarla en la barra, hacer estiramientos… dar un par de saltitos… ¿de verdad que los muggles bailaban así? Mira que eran extraños…

 **Un gato los viernes para morirse de celos**

Georgina y Oliver. Georgina y Oliver… la imagen no dejaba de posarse en mi cabeza. No sabía qué sentir ni qué pensar. Yo había pensado que por fin Oliver, tras esa charla tan agradable, se había fijado en mí, pero… en su lugar había organizado una cita triple. Y, por supuesto, todo relacionado con Quidditch.

Retiro eso de que Oliver es mucho más que Quidditch. ¡Maldita sea, es un cabeza de quaffles!

No dejo de imaginarles a los dos, a Georgina y Oliver, juntos… Georgina: alta, con un cuerpo espectacular, pelo largo y rubio, ojos azules con unas pestañas de infarto… Y yo: delgaducha, con cuerpo de niña, bajita y sin ningún encanto en especial.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan boba? Pensar que tenía posibilidades… podía ser su compañera de equipo en Hogwarts, haber compartido un montón de momentos increíbles juntos… pero nunca había habido feeling entre nosotros. No había saltado la chispa, como suelen decir…

La palabra "ilusa" en el diccionario tenía que ir acompañada de mi foto. Estaba convencida. No podía seguir construyendo castillos en el aire.

Realmente, cualquiera que me viese tendría lástima de mí. Un moño mal hecho, una camiseta grande (sí, de esas muggles con logotipos que te regalan) y un bol helado de chocolate en la mano. Todo esto mientras ojeaba las revistas de Corazón de Bruja de los últimos meses, viendo todas las fotos que les habían sacado juntos…

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Abrí la puerta sin preocuparme mi aspecto, mientras le daba una última cucharada a la tarrina de chocolate y…

Oliver.

No puede ser.

Oliver.

En mi rellano.

Y yo… con estas pintas de desquiciada de la vida.

— ¡Qué susto, Oliver! — le dije, con la respiración entrecortada de la sorpresa que me había llevado.

— ¿Molesto? — preguntó él, muy cortés.

— No, pero… no te esperaba. ¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo?

— Un par de llamadas a tu trabajo y listo… — dijo como si no fuese gran cosa.

— ¿Pero es que ha pasado algo…?

Pero Oliver no me dejó continuar:

— ¡Hay pruebas para una cazadora suplente en las Arpías de Holyhead! — exclamó, todo emocionado.

Qudditch. Cómo no… ¿qué podía esperar?

— Quiero que te presentes — seguía hablando Oliver, como si aún fuese mi capitán — las pruebas son mañana, ya les he dicho que irás. Además te he recomendado.

No podía salir de mi asombro:

— ¿Que has hecho qué? — le grité, muy enfadada — ¿por qué me planificas la vida?

Oliver me miró, muy confuso:

— Pero… ¿no era lo que querías? — preguntó, sin entenderme muy bien.

— Sí, pero… tengo palabra en todo esto, ¿no?

No entendía el cambio de actitud de Oliver, tan empeñado de repente en que consiguiese un puesto en algún equipo de Quidditch.

— Lo siento… — se disculpó, avergonzado — Supongo que estaba emocionado porque uno de mis compañeros del antiguo equipo viviese también lo que estoy viviendo… no sé, podríamos vernos más, en los partidos y eso… no me gusta haber perdido tanto el contacto.

Me quedé sin habla. Ahí estaba el Oliver que yo conocía. El Oliver que ponía a los demás por encima de él.

 **Un gato los sábados para que juegue con quaffles**

Pruebas a las cuatro. Pruebas a las cuatro. Pruebas a las cuatro. No, no creo que se me olvide. De hecho, creo que me va a dar tiempo a llegar con media hora de antelación… yo y mi puntualidad.

Pero cuando llego al campo, me sorprende ver a Oliver entre las gradas:

— ¡Katie! Llegas pronto. — observa.

— ¡Quién fue a hablar! ¡Tú también! ¿Cómo tan pronto?

Él se encoge de hombros, sin contestar bien a mi pregunta.

— ¿Nerviosa? — me mira con ojos preocupados.

— Un poco. — admito, muerta de miedo.

— No te preocupes. Lo vas a hacer genial. — y me pasa un brazo por encima del hombre. Un gesto torpe e inseguro del que yo me río mentalmente. Hombres…

Hay otras diez chicas esperando a hacer la misma prueba… yo soy la última. Y cada vez me voy poniendo más y más nerviosa. Voy viendo lo fabulosas que son ellas y no sé qué puedo hacer para mejorarlo…

Pero estoy aquí y voy a demostrar a todos quién es Katie Bell.

La guardián de las Arpías de Holyhead me mira de manera intimidatoria. Pero yo no me voy a venir abajo. Miro a Oliver, que me observa desde las gradas, con la mirada fija en mí y asintiendo con la cabeza para darme ánimos. No me voy a venir abajo. Yo soy Katie Bell.

¿Alguna vez os habéis sentido como superhéroes? Yo sí, cuando le marcas a alguien 8 tantos de 10… comienzas a sentirte muy bien. Demasiado bien. Sobre todo si tu amor platónico aplaude desde las gradas.

¡Me han cogido! ¡Me han cogido! ¡Seré la suplente de las Arpías de Holyhead! ¡Voy a jugar profesionalmente!

Oliver se abalanza sobre mí y me da un abrazo fuerte, mientras me sonríe:

— Vamos a celebrarlo, Katie. — me dice, emocionado. — Sabía que lo conseguirías.

 **Un gato los domingos para… simplemente ser feliz**

Un restaurante. Una cena con tu amor platónico. ¿Existe la felicidad? Desde luego. Y ahora mismo la estoy experimentando más que nunca.

— Katie — me dice Oliver — estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

Yo me sonrojo como un tomate y asiento tímidamente con la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué dejamos de mantener el contacto? — le pregunto valientemente. — Nos llevábamos muy bien.

— ¿Y por qué eso tendría que cambiar? — Me pregunta inocentemente. — ¿No seguimos siendo amigos?

— Sí. — asiento con la cabeza — pero ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿por qué tanto?

Oliver empieza a reírse tímidamente:

— ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? — me pregunta.

Yo asiento con la cabeza, muy intrigada.

— En mi último año en Hogwarts, tú… bueno… digamos que eras mi cazadora favorita. — me confesó.

Yo no entendía muy bien lo que me estaba diciendo:

— ¿Cómo?

— Me gustabas un poco. — me dijo — pero… no me atrevía a decírtelo y luego me marché de Hogwarts y… fui un idiota. No me atrevía a hablarte siquiera y cuando tuviste aquel accidente… me preocupé muchísimo. No sabía si ir a verte, mandarte una lechuza… Pensaba ir a verte, pero… no me atrevía. Así que te mandé una lechuza.

Las palabras de Oliver no parecían llegar bien a mi cabeza. ¿Cómo? Nada tenía sentido… YO era la que había estado pillada de él, no él de mí… ¡diablos!

— ¡Pero si dejaste de contestarme! — le recriminé, no sabiendo muy bien cómo sentirme.

Oliver asintió con la cabeza:

— Los gemelos me dijeron que empezaste a salir con Roger Davies… yo, bueno… supongo que me retiré… estaba un poco dolido. — confesó.

Me quedé sin habla. Sin habla. ¡Lo de Roger Davies había sido una cita en Hogsmeade, nada más! Iba a matar a los gemelos cuando les viese… ¡en menudo lío me habían metido!

— ¿Y por qué ahora cambiaste de opinión? ¿No estabas con Georgina? — le pregunté, muerta de celos.

Él empezó a reírse, parecía que le hacía mucha gracia lo que le había dicho:

— ¿Georgina y yo? No, no… para nada… eso son cotilleos de las revistas. Sólo somos buenos amigos. — me dijo.

Cuando escuché eso mi corazón empezó a palpitar muy fuerte. Demasiado fuerte. ¿Lo oiría él también? Y mi pierna gelatina empezó a rebelarse, cobrando vida propia como de costumbre. ¿Había escuchado bien?

— Cuando viniste a hacerme la entrevista — me dijo — vi que aún estabas interesada en jugar al Quidditch, que no eras feliz con lo que hacías… y quería que fueses feliz. Y… pensé, ¿por qué no intentarlo?

No, nada de esto tenía sentido. Yo era la chica patética. La de los gatos. La que tenía las hormonas descontroladas como una adolescente y suspiraba cada vez que veía una revista del corazón y él estaba ahí. No, ella no era la protagonista del cuento.

— ¿Pero por qué yo? — quise saber — todo… ¿todo este tiempo?

Oliver me miró fijamente a los ojos, como nunca lo había hecho. Cuando lo hizo, sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espina dorsal, lentamente, como un cosquilleo que iba despertando todos mis sentidos:

— Tú siempre has sido Campanilla. — me dijo — la chica testaruda que nunca se daba por vencida. La única que se atrevía a hablar conmigo para algo más que Quidditch… no es que yo lo pusiese muy fácil — se sonrió — la verdad es que me gané la fama a pulso. Pero tú siempre viste esa parte de mí que ni yo mismo conocía. Hiciste de Hogwarts un lugar muy especial, Katie…

No esperé a que acabase. Con un valor que no sabía de dónde diablos había salido, me abalancé a darle un beso. ¿Sabéis lo que se siente al ser la persona más feliz del mundo? No se puede explicar con palabras, no se puede definir. Son los latidos del corazón los que definen ese momento único e inexplicable.

Ya está decidido. No voy a tener gatos de solterona.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias a todos por leer hasta aquí. Este es el primer Katie/Oliver que escribo, aunque estoy obsesionada con la pareja. ¿Tomatazos? Sea lo que sea, se agradece un review.
> 
> Un beso:
> 
> Nerea


End file.
